The World of Fanfiction
by xXloveangelsXx
Summary: At the day of the final battle something unexpected happens. Harry and Voldemort discovers the world of fanfictions! I know not very original, but give it a try? Warning: mentions of slash


**A/N** This was sooo not planned. My bff told me to just try and write a ff, and I think she regrets it now XD So if you don't like it, flame her! ;P No just kidding, no flames thank you.

Disclaimer: How I hate these. So lame. Well as you know I don't own anything at all.

~0O0~

**The World of Fanfiction**

The final battle had finally come to Hogwarts. Outside as well as inside people were fighting for their lives. Somewhere deep inside the castle, no one really knows how they got there, the two main characters fought.

Voldemort: "I'm going to kill you! muhahaha!"

Harry: *rolls eyes* "yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before"

The dark lord glared at the boy before shooting several curses at him, which let Harry back into an unknown room.

As Harry dodged the last of the colorful curses, he looked around the room. It was small and empty except for some boxes and a table with …. Was that a computer?

Before Harry got to wonder any further Voldemort send a full body bind towards him.

Harry: "hey! That's cheating!"

Voldie: "dark lords do not cheat….. well it depends which way you look at the word"

Harry got the spell of (don't ask how) and ran for the door.

Unfortunately Voldemort was done rambling when he was halfway and so more curses were shot, and one of them hit the computer standing on the table.

Suddenly it flashed to life, and white-bluish light filled the room.

The two enemies stopped their fighting.

Voldemort: "what….?"

Harry: "it's a computer…. A muggle thing"

At this the dark lord sneered, and was about to flick another curse at the thing when Harry stopped him.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.( well if he had any, he would have done it XD)

Harry: "look! It has our names in it."

Both turned their heads at the screen, and saw that their names were indeed written there.

Voldemort: "what is this? Who dares write my name on a muggle thing!"

Harry rolling his eyes once again that evening, read further.

As his eyes moved his face turned into a grimace and he suddenly felt ill. _No way. What kind of sick twisted people would write something like this?_

Harry being the smart kid he is, (yeah right XD) had found out that the place the computer had turned on to was a place of stories. But not just any kind of stories. Stories about _him and voldemort?_

Voldemort saw the choked look on Harrys face and pushed him aside to see what all this was about. As he read he too grimaced, but mostly out of anger. _These people were going to suffer._

Voldie: "what the hell _is_ this?!"

Harry: "erh… well I think its..-"

Voldie: "IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

Harry: "… … no need to shout"

Voldie: *sneer* "these sick people are going to regret ever writing this. Who would even consider … us…. Like… that.. and… ugh"

Both Harry and the dark lord shuddered at the thought.

Harry then sat down at the chair (don't ask me where it came from) and looked at the other posts.

Harry: "hey, look. There's also some fanfictions of us in a room, reading fanfictions of us and then….. (déjà vu) I really don't like this side."

Voldie: "hmm… that does sound familiar"

Harry: *rolls eyes*

Voldemort: "I think we should destroy this machine thingy and kill anyone who knows about it… except me of course."

"Ey! What about me?" Harry said and turned to look at the snake man.

Voldie just smiled his evil smile and replied: "well you have it coming anyway" which made Harry pout.

In the weirdness of it all, they had forgotten what it was they were doing before.

Harry: "well where were we?"

Voldie: "erh…. I don't remember"

Me: "sigh, u guys and your sucky memory. You were…. OH LOOK!"

Voldie and harry: "what?!"

Me: "a cow!"

Voldie and harry: *turning heads* "where!?"

Me: *scrolling up the page to see where they were* "oh how sad, now it's gone"

Voldie and Harry: "AWW"

Me: "well, anyway you Harry were running and you Voldie were missing him every time"

…

Okay

The two stood up again facing each other.

Voldie: "prepare to die!"

Harry: "I have… all my life… but you just can't keep promises can you!"

Voldie: "….."

Harry: "sorry 'bout that"

Voldie: "…right… any lassst wisssshesss potter?"

Potter: "…whats up with all of the 'ssss'?"

Voldie: "it's a hissing sound! Like a snake you dumb ass."

Potter: "o..okkaay…. hey! Why did you change my name?"

Me: "erh don't kno'… just felt like it" ^^

Potter/Harry: *pout*

Voldie: "well any last whishes?"

Harry: "well, yeah, but it's soon Christmas and I have loads can I only say one or..-?"

Voldemort: *slaps himself on the face* "IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

Harry: "oh…. Well then ..no"

Voldemort: *sigh*

Harry: "but I doubt it will be me who has to wish"

Voldie: "WHAT?!"

Harry: "yeah, I don't think you can beat me"

The dark lord hissed in furry

Harry: "I bet that there are no stories on that website in which you win"

Voldie: "ha! I'm on"

And then they once again turned towards the machine.

Harry: "so what words do we search with?"

Voldie: "hmm… Voldemort wins the fucking boy who lived dead at his hands!"

Harry for the fourth time in this fic rolled his eyes, and wrote:

'Voldemort that bastard wins not the glorious Harry Potter'

At that Harry received a blow on the shoulder.

Harry: "oww!"

Several fics popped up (a/n actually only two came up and none of them with Harry and Voldie but lets just pretend there did XD)

1570 hits, that number left Harry pale

Voldie: "hahahaha ! See told you so! Some people in here do have some sense in their minds"

"Like hell they have" Harry whispered to himself

The dark lord was smirking too much, but as Harry skimmed the page he found something that made him smirk.

Harry in a singing voice: "oh look Voldie, there fics in here where I AM alive!"

Voldemort's face fell, and Harry's smirk widened. But as the dark lord looked closer he suddenly burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

Harry: "what? What's so damn funny!?"

Voldemort: "read the *giggle* summary *giggle*"

As Harry read though the summary his face got the shade of sickly green before it turned into a red blush.

Voldie was now on the floor holding on to his stomach as his laughter continued.

Harry: "how… ._write_.this… no_ think_ this."

"Ohh but Harry you are alive!" The dark lord replied standing up with a smirk on his face.

Harry shuddered

Voldie: "and look at the title, so fitting… don't you think?" He could hardly hide a grin as he saw the boys eyes widen as he read

Harry felt sick, like reeeaaally sick. He read the title again and shuddered: 'Dark Lords Pet' _who were these people? Oh why him?_

"So, I guess I won the bet" Voldemort smirked

Harry just stuck his tongue out at him, but quickly got it safe inside before the dark lord could get any crazy ideas.

Harry: "yeah well, these people are NOT in their right minds. Of course they would side with you"

The dark lord sneered at him once again, and pushed him off the chair.

Harry: "hey! What was that for?-!"

Voldie: "you, being a brat"

Harry, while still sitting on the floor, tried his hardest to glare a hole in the bastard's head, but unfortunately it didn't work.

It took Voldemort a while to figure out how to come around on the thing, but eventually, after refusing Harry's help several times, he got it.

Voldie: "hmm there are also written things with others in here"

Harry: "really? Like who?"

Voldie: "everyone"

Harry: "what?! That just creepy"

This time it was Voldemort's turn to roll eyes

Suddenly Harry saw the dark lord's eyes widen in chock just to narrow in furry one moment later. His face slowly became a peculiar shade of red, Harry didn't even know it _could_ have any color.

"What is it?" He asked fearfully

If Voldie had had a nose Harry was sure it would have moved like an angry bull's, just like the ones from the cartoons.

Voldie: "it… its.. they…"

Harry never thought he would hear such an unintelligent sentence like that from Voldemort, and felt his fear rise.

Voldie in complete chock: "…Snape…"

Harry: "Snape?"

Voldie: "…us…"

Harry: "us?"

Suddenly as realization hit him, Harry gasped and sprang to his feet faster than ever.

Harry: "Snape?! AND us?!"

Voldie just nodded and at the same time a loud crack sounded in the quiet room. Harry looked down, and saw that the mouse was wrecked in a thousand pieces.

Harry: "how …can anyone…. _Thi_-"

Harry hurried to close that thought as unwanted images found way to his mind.

Voldemort: "I'll kill the-... No, I'll_ cut_ them out into tiny little pieces and _burn_ them and everyone who has ever read this!"

Harry surprisingly didn't want to argue with that.

Harry: "I'm with you on that"

Voldemort turned his head towards him and crooked an eyebrow in surprise.

Harry: "what? I do think I could get myself to kill these people. Just the mere thought of... of _that_ makes me nauseous."

Voldemort smirked and stood up. "Well Potter that is really interesting. Maybe we should make a temporary truce, and hunt down these writers together?"

Harry did not even try to hide his surprise, Voldie suggesting _a truce_? Now the world must have turned on its axis. But then again he_ did_ want to get revenge on these sick persons, and who was a better accomplice than the dark lord?

Harry returned the smirk, a mischievous spark in his emerald eyes. "You know Voldie I think that's a great idea"

The two former enemies, now partners in crime, shook hands and went out on their new hunt.

~0O0~

You survived! Hallelujah! :D

Well thanks for reading, and if you have the time and energy I would love to know what you thought.

Sorry for any mistakes btw


End file.
